


The First Taste

by dimeliora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Slight underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to rim Sam, but Sam's not so sure. Luckily Dean is persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Taste

**Title:** The First Taste  
 **Author:** [](http://dimeliora.livejournal.com/profile)[**dimeliora**](http://dimeliora.livejournal.com/)  
 **Wordcount:** 2,413  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** Sam/Dean  
 **Warning(s):** Slight underage (Sam is 17), rimming, dirty talk  
 **Beta(s):** None and I am so sorry for that.  
 **Prompt(s):** Written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own what I built on, but I do own what I built.  
 **Summary:** Dean wants to rim Sam, but Sam's not so sure. Luckily Dean is persuasive.

 

  
“Dean I’m not sure about this. That doesn’t sound…sanitary?”

His brother’s smirk grew, one hand lazily fisting his cock as green eyes raked over Sam’s naked form.

“Sure that’s the word you want Poindexter?”

It was hard to keep his face neutral, to not make the expression Dean had started to call his “bitchface” in what Sam believed was a targeted war against Sam’s sanity. Sometimes he wondered if Dean riled him up this way because he thought it made the sex better, or if Dean was trying to reassert the _brother_ part of their relationship when they were naked and about to tangle their bodies together.

Whatever it was, Sam loved and hated it at the same time. Because the sex was great, mind-blowing, and Sam was glad to have it, but the fact that he was having it with _Dean_ made it something else. He’d known, before he really knew what it meant, that Dean was his everything. Sure, Sam was still young, but he understood interpersonal relationships. He knew that crossing that line, that making themselves something more than brothers had the potential of ruining what they’d had before.

It was great to have a partner, but Sam wanted his _brother_ more than that, and it seemed like Dean understood that. Or felt the same. Sam would never know, because discussing that kind of thing was strictly forbidden. The same way this whole thing had come about by Dean reading him, knowing his desire, and simply pressing him against the wall to skip the whole impassioned plea Sam had so carefully crafted.

He did know that despite all of Dean’s tough talk more nights than most when they fell asleep, fully dressed in case dad came home unexpectedly, Dean would wait until he thought Sam was asleep and wrap around him. Hold him close and tight, face buried in Sam’s hair and mouth moving lazy and gentle over his skin.

So Sam got his brother, he got the emotional connection he wanted, and all the orgasms he could handle. He may have been a fifteen-year-old virgin the first time Dean fingered him open while blowing him, but he hadn’t been ignorant to the mechanics or variants of sex. That being said, Sam had never considered this.  
“Yes. Unsanitary is the word I want. It’s my ass Dean. My ass and your mouth.”

Dean’s grin was world-shattering, and it was hard for Sam to focus on it and the way the head of Dean’s dick peeked in and out of his loose grip at the same time.

“Here’s a revolutionary idea, you can wash it first.”

Sam shuddered and moved towards Dean, but his brother danced away.

“You’ve really got your heart set on this don’t you?”

Dean leaned in, the upper part of him that Sam wasn’t desperate to touch, and licked his lips.

“It ain’t my heart that’s hoping for this one Sammy.”

“What do I get if I don’t do this?”

The flash of disappointment in Dean’s eyes was enough to make Sam wish he hadn’t asked.

“Anything you want Sammy. That’s not the way this works.”

It was that, that incredibly equitable and sweet response delivered with Dean’s typical unconsciously romantic sensibilities that had Sam getting up and making his way to the shower.

And of course, because why wouldn’t he, Dean followed Sam into the little bathroom, hand squeezing the base of his dick like simply watching Sam fiddle with the temperature controls was too much for him to handle.

The problem was Dean’s tendency to latch onto new sexual adventures rarely connected with logical reasoning. Which left Sam to consider the many ways this could play out badly while Dean was just thinking about how much fun it was to try a new kink. Telling Dean that this wouldn’t be like eating a girl out would be pointless, because Dean would point out that Sam had never eaten a girl out and had no basis of comparison.

Which was true, but beside the point.

“Get in the shower Sammy.”

He did, but only because the temperature was finally right and not because Dean used the growl that’s been so effective ever since his voice stopped changed and he started gaining bulk and definition.

Sam’s hesitation lasted only a second, Dean’s eyes were on him and it wouldn’t do to give his brother ammunition. The soap came to hand easily, and Sam was just reaching back for his ass when Dean grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Little foreplay Sammy. Haven’t I taught you anything?”

“I’m washing my ass not starting sexual intercourse with there’s no reason to-“

“Little foreplay.”

There are no questions being allowed here, and Sam knew Dean would keep stopping him until he gave in. So, for once, he just gave in. He lathered up his hands and started at his hair. Dean’s figured out pretty quickly that fastest way to get Sam to relax is a scalp massage, used it against him the first time he breached Sam’s ass, and he could use a little relaxation right now.

His fingers know all the spots, and Dean settles back against the wall, eyes dark with lust as he watches Sam soap up his hair and work into the skin below. He takes it slow, because this is something he enjoys even if Dean does it better. The hot water, the scent of the soap, and the rhythmic rubbing motions combine to ease off some of the tension regarding the upcoming debacle.

“Now move down, ‘cause you know your neck is tight too.”

Sam obeyed, fingers rubbing into his own neck, thumbs digging into the tight muscles and attacking knots as Dean watched. They move in perfect sync, Sam tilting his hands down to work on his shoulders while Dean’s hands slide over the tight lines of his abdomen and his fingers trail over the v-cut Sam so loves to lick.

He loses rhythm for a second, moaning at the same time Dean does when one of his brother’s hands brushes his still hard cock. Sam wants to copy the motions perfectly, not just the speed and tempo, but he doubts Dean will let him. Instead he gathers more soap in his hands and then lathers up his chest.

There may have been some growth in the last few years, but compared to the muscles of Dean’s torso Sam’s chest looks skinny and birdlike. He’d be embarrassed, but all the blood necessary for flushing has gone to his cock as Dean teases both of them.

Sam’s hands move a little faster, the rush brought on by a different need now as his thumbs flick his own nipples and Dean’s palms curve around his own hipbones.

“You always liked having your nipples played with didn’t you Sammy? My tongue flicking the tips, fingers twisting just a little bit, just past the threshold of pain before I suck and lick to soothe them?”

He moaned, unable to stop himself from playing just a bit more, twisting like Dean does and then rubbing his wet fingertips across the nipples to simulate Dean’s tongue.

“That’s it Sammy. Just like that, but now move down, along the ribs and towards your legs. Gotta get all clean for me right? All shiny and squeaky clean so I can bend you over and lick you open.”

The moan ripped out of him again as Sam followed directions, running his fingers along his ribs, alternating pressure just like Dean does, and working his soapy hands down his sides. When he hit his legs Sam’s right hand went for his groin, but Dean’s voice stopped him.

“ _No._ That’s mine Sam. Well, it’s all mine, but tonight I’m the only one who touches your dick. You know what you’re supposed to be doing.”

Sam obeyed again, mechanically and without thought, his hands moving around the globes of his ass and parting them before his fingers tentatively found his own entrance.

“Nice and slow Sammy. One finger first, just rub the soap on there, get the outside all covered. How does that feel?”

His finger was moving in time to Dean’s voice, rubbing slow and soft over his hole and stimulating the nerves more than this has ever done before. He’s fingered himself open, Dean’s fingered him open, but somehow this is more intimate. Sam propped one hand against the wall and the other hand kept working against the tense muscles of his asshole, slowly relaxing them the way he did his neck and shoulders.

“Go-good, Dean. Feels good.”

“I bet it does. Now slip that finger in and get the soap inside while the other ones work the outside. I don’t want you totally open Sammy, I just want you relaxed enough I can get my tongue inside you. Bend you over and work you open with my mouth until you’re all loose and begging for it.”

Dean’s hand grips his dick again, starts working himself as his mouth keeps driving Sam wild with words. He works himself just the way Dean said, finger sliding inside against the resistance while he rubs and manipulates with the others. Keeping himself on edge, but not opening himself up for a proper fucking.

“And you’re gonna beg Sammy, believe me you’re gonna beg. You’re gonna ride my dick so good it’s gonna be legendary, and the whole time that pretty mouth of yours is gonna beg and beg me to just fuck you harder and deeper, to make you come on my dick just like I taught you.”

Sam’s finger slipped, slid as deep as he could get it at this angle while he watched the way Dean’s tongue licked those plush lips. Wet them before they started to move again, and Sam might be opening himself up more than his brother wants. He can’t help it though. He’s heard Dean jerk off before, but he’s never watched it.

“Now grab the shower head and get that soap off. All I wanna taste is you.”

The showerhead almost disconnects when Sam grabs it, left hand flailing clumsily to get it into position. There’s still that voice in the back of his head telling him this is all going to go badly, but it’s drowned out by the proposition of Dean keeping his promise and doing even half of the dirty things he’s been talking about. Sam might be smart for his age, but his libido is exactly where a teenager’s is supposed to be.

He’s barely assured himself he’s free of soap before Dean’s crossed the small space, dropped to his knees and knocked Sam’s hand away so the water sprays everywhere before his strong fingers sink into the flesh of Sam’s ass and pull his cheeks fully apart.

“Look at that, so pink and clean, just waiting for my tongue, my fingers, my cock. Your hole’s so fucking eager Sammy. Always so eager.”

And that’s it, that’s all he can take about that. Being obedient really only goes so far, and Sam’s so keyed up at this point he’d do anything for just a little friction on his cock. Dean smart-mouthing at him isn’t getting that done.

“I thought you were gonna put your mouth to good use Dean.”

No sooner had it left his lips then a finger brushed Sam’s hole, and on the reflexive contraction the wet warmth of Dean’s tongue brushed against him.

At first it’s nothing g special, in fact it’s a little weird. The flat of Dean’s tongue slid wetly against his hole, Dean’s fingers massaged his ass cheeks, and the feel of Dean’s stubble rubbing against his sensitive skin was prickly and a little unpleasant. Sam almost told Dean to stop, and then his brother’s fingers hooked the skin around his hole, pulled him open, and Dean’s tongue slid inside.

It was electric, sensation exploding inside Sam as Dean worked his tongue in deeper and deeper. Dean’s fingers were still working him, kneading and rubbing, but it was Dean’s tongue that made Sam crazy, that reminded him that he shouldn’t ever question Dean’s sexual escapades again, because fuck this is the best thing they’ve ever done.

Pre-come was leaking steadily from Sam’s cock, his legs were trembling and quaking with the strain of holding himself up, and his hands slipped and slid on the wall of the shower as he tried to remind himself not to let go and reach back to grab Dean’s hair and pull that tongue deeper. Partially because he was sure it couldn’t go in any further, but mostly because Sam was certain if he did he’d knock himself unconscious and this feeling would stop.

Dean’s tongue twist and slid inside him, and then a finger moved in next to it, brushed Sam’s prostate, and he came untouched against the shower wall with a shout as his legs gave out. Dean caught him, and then Sam was manhandled more firmly against the wall before those hands were bruising his hips and Dean’s cock was nudging against his entrance.

Sam was still reeling, head pounding and vision almost swimming with the force of his orgasm when Dean shoved in, because of course he was right about how well it would loosen Sam up, and the feeling of Dean’s cock pegging his prostate on the first push sent Sam into aftershocks as his cock jerked and dribbled whatever was left in his balls.

“Goddamn I knew it would be good. Knew you’d taste so fucking good on my tongue, be so tight and hot, but the fucking sounds you made. Sammy, fuck, Sammy, yes.”

He was too dizzy to help, too overwhelmed to speak, and so Sam just shook and gasped in Dean’s grip, throat raw from moans he didn’t know he was releasing as Dean punched the breath out of him before letting out his own cry and unloading in Sam’s ass.

In the aftermath they simply stayed there, Sam’s cheek pressed against the wall and Dean thrusting through the last of his orgasm, emptying himself completely and going soft, as his hands petted along Sam’s back and soothed him.

It was almost too much effort, but Sam’s a little brother first, and that comes with responsibilities.

“I didn’t beg.”

There was a raspy chuckle, and Dean’s fingers twisted up his shaft without warning and squeezed the head of his dick, causing him to gasp and jerk before they released and disappeared.

“I ain’t done Sammy.”  



End file.
